elmclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Quail
[Credit to [https://animal-jam-clans.fandom.com/wiki/User:Fubsy|'Fubsy on AJCW'] for format, and Forestkitty for the infobox] Quail is a short, chubby light brown she-cat. She has a dark brown paws, ears, tail and face, like Siamese markings. She has oval-shaped emerald green eyes, and long, feathery plumes of fur. She currently resides in [[ElmClan|'ElmClan']] as their leader. Appearance Quail is a short, chubby she-cat with light brown fur. She has dark brown Siamese markings, meaning her face, ears, paws and tail are dark brown. She has brilliant emerald-green oval shaped eyes. Quail has long, well groomed feathery fur and a long plume of a tail. She has a small scar on her muzzle, although it's barely visible. Breed: ' Siamese X Himalayan mix '''Height: ' 7.5 inches 'Weight: ' 15 Pounds 'Colors: ' ["Colors" format adapted from [[User:ArkhamHood|'''ArkhamHood]].] Relations Family *'Grandfathers:' Marmalade *'Grandmothers:' Specklebird(Jenny) *'Aunts:' Fox (Mother's side) *'Uncles:' N/A *'Father:' Link *'Mother:' Jenny *'Sisters:' Specklefur, Brooksong *'Brothers:' Troutsplash *'Nieces:' N/A *'Nephews:' Stagclaw, Coralpaw (Brooksong & Branchtail) *'Sons:' Eaglefeather, Darkwhisker (Owlfeather + Quail), Hornetpaw, Turtlesplash (Goku + Quail), Cougarmask, Tigerblaze (Eragon + Quail) *'Daughters:' Sandpaw , Birdsong (Owlfeather + Quail), Newtwhisker, Thrushblaze (Goku + Quail), Pheasantfeather, Orchidgaze, Aspenkit, Pheasantfeather (Eragon + Quail) *'Granddaughters:' Video, Starling (Birdsong + Photo), Lilyblossom, Pouncewhisker (Orchidgaze + Beetlenose), Minnowkit, Darkkit, Oakkit (Pheasantfeather + Fogheart) *'Grandsons:' Eaglequill (Cougarmask + Sandflower), Scorchwind (Orchidgaze + Beetlenose), Pikeleap, Beetlespring (Thrushblaze + Hawk), Beetlekit (Pheasantfeather + Fogheart) [https://www.familyecho.com/?p=KH5L1&c=bhozt1qlju&f=294846699649751405 FULL TREE HERE (CURSED)] Character Username Personality Traits: *'Positive:' Motherly|Loyal|Friendly|Compassionate|Calm|Courteous|Shrewd *'Neutral': Wishful|Absentminded|Whimsical *'Negative': *Overprotective|Snappy|Jealous-Type|Broken|Regretful|Moody|Impatient Explanation on Positive Traits *Quail has a motherly instinct towards most cats. She is outgoing, she loves socializing with cats from her Clan, and even cats that aren't in her Clan. Quail is very friendly, and is often seen as welcoming and warm. Quail is very gentle with kits and other cats, and she is very compassionate and will listen to you if you have problems or concerns. She is a good friend and she will stick with you until the end. She likes to joke around a lot, and she has a good sense of humor. Quail is not only loyal to her Clan, but to her friends and family. Quail is courteous of others, and tries to look on the bright side of things and promote a happy environment in ElmClan. She has a good sense of judgement, and is usually good at decision making, a good trait in leaders. Explanation on Neutral Traits: *Quail tends to be both wishful and absentminded, sometimes spending hours at a time in her den just daydreaming about how things could have been, or sitting up in Mushroom Henry fantasizing and thinking. Explanation on Negative Traits: *Quail can be very overdramatic over situations. She is short tempered and snappy, sometimes even coming off as aggressive. She's overprotective, escpecially over her kits. She can get quite jealous over things that shouldn't matter. Quail is quite broken down because of all she has endured in her life. She can be very absentminded, and can be found in her den, staring off into space, and is usually wishing for things she could never have. Despite being very discrete about it, Quail is power-hungry. She's always wanted to be leader, and would do lots to gain that position. She can be quite moody at times, and will snap at you if you catch her on the wrong day. She is regretful and will most likely be thinking about that one time she wronged you for the next 5 years. Quail can be very impatient and hates waiting for things to get done. Mental Status *idk Romance *'Status': Single *'Mate': N/A *'Former Mate(s)': Owlfeather, Goku, Eragon *'Attracted to': N/A *'Previously Attracted to': Owlfeather, Ospreystar, Lostheart (shortly), Shadow (shortly), Goku, Eragon, Josiah *'Attracted to Quail': Bluebird, Owlfeather, Ospreystar, Lostheart, Shadow, Deerstar, Goku, Eragon, Okapimask, Josiah *'Flings': Josiah *'Sexuality': Heterosexual *'Offspring': Eaglefeather, Birdsong, Darkwhisker, Sandpaw, Thrushblaze, Hornetpaw, Newtwhisker, Turtlesplash, Cougarmask, Aspenpaw, Orchidgaze, Tigerblaze *'Turn Ons': Quail is immediately attracted to bigger, more muscular toms. She likes bigger paws, longer fur, and overall, just larger frames. She would prefer a kinder mate, but she'd settle for really anything. She likes tabbies and color points with either brown or blue fur. She loves blue and orange eyes. She would prefer a tom who likes kits. *'Turn Offs': Any tom that is smaller than her is an immediate no. She has a strange hatred for short ears, and dislikes gray, orange, or russet cats. She doesn't like toms with lithe builds or small paws, or toms who are known for being abusive or cold towards kits. History Trivia *Quail is by far my favorite OC ever. *Quail grew up in Denver, Colorado. *When younger, Quail was almost always smiling. *Quail was born with two identical sisters, and the only way to tell them apart is by their weight. *Quail had no idea what a quail was until she joined ElmClan. *I actually planned for Quail to become Bluebird's mate, but that never happened. *Quail passed Mushroom Henry's legacy on after Bluebird's death, hoping to preserve the memory of him. *Quail has 12 kids. *I really struggled to find her entire family, and I think I'm just gonna end up making up some kits and stuff so it looks like her siblings and kits were successful. *Quail hates killing birds. *Quail's favorite thing to do and best skill is climbing trees. *She (and I) didn't actually plan on becoming leader when she did. *Quail lost about 3 of her lives to a broken heart. Gallery |-| headshots = |-| Fullbodies = |-| Full Pictures = |-| Animations = |-| MISC = Category:OC page Category:Deceased Category:Leader